I Don't Want Normal
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: Post iPear Store. Do Sam and Freddie really want a 'normal relationship? Why was Freddie being such a jerk to Sam? I'm not the best at summary but hell, check it out! 8D Hope you'll enjoy it.


****This is a oneshot that I crapped through the last hour. When I was watching iPear Store, I have to admit, I was kinda peeved off about Freddie's attitude. But it's all good now. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. But please check out this video that I made 8D Type 'A Fan Harassing Dan Schneider' in youtube. Ok love you all (:**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"I'll never see you again, will I?" I heard Nat asking me behind the counter.

"Nope." I removed the tag from my neck and threw it behind me.

_Like a boss, Puckett. Like a boss. _

I walked out of the Pear Store, which I made a note to never visit again, and headed to the bus stop. No, I'm not going to find that nerd. Why should I? I'm mad at him for yelling at me and pointing out all my flaws to the morons at the Pear store. He should have shut his yap, wait no – _I _should have shut his yap _for_ him. When he came over to Carly's apartment to announce his new job, he gave everyone a pear but me! _Stupid jerk face_. In the past, I would have knocked his head with those pears, take them away and eat them. But _no, _I didn't. Why? Guess who's trying to be normal here!

As I thought this, my face grew redder and hotter. Well I shouldn't care. He's boarding the Carly love train. Again. I walked out the mall and caught a glimpse of an average build teenage boy with a very familiar nubby hair cut. Ah, who else would it be? He was sulking and a pout was plastered across his face. _Stupid cute pout_. I didn't know what came over me because before I knew it, I was five feet away from Freddie. _Stupid niceness. _

"Hey." I tapped his shoulder lightly and he spun around.

"What do you want?" he scowled at me. "Haven't you done enough?"

Ok, this was it, mister! Sam Puckett will only put up with your crap for this long!

"Haven't I done enough?" I asked him before raising my voice. "How about haven't YOU done enough?"

"What are you talking about? It was all your fault that I was fired!"

"Why are you blaming me?" I screamed back.

"Really?" He chuckled darkly. "You're asking me the obvious?"

"Oh sure, you lost your cool towards the customers; gave them a lecture about hard drives megabytes which they don't give a flying hoot about; sold only a pair of ear buds and made a huge hoo-ha at the Pear store screaming at me. And you're surprised you're fired?"

He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "But I—"

"No, you listen to me, Benson. I didn't ask for that job, okay? Your manager offered me a position as a salesperson which I declined. Why? Because I didn't want to be around you! She begged me because those idiotic workers over there couldn't sell anything! I couldn't be near you without those flipping butterflies doing the tango in my stomach. Do you know how many times I just wanna grab you and kiss you but I can't? I knew you were way over me and fell for Carly once again. I feel like a stupid nub now still carrying feelings for another stupid nub who will never return those feelings back!"

He looked shocked at this and stared down at his feet shamefully. _Loser. _

"Whenever you enter the room, my heart skips a beat like in those sappy, romantic movies Carly made me watch. But you know what? You look at me like I'm the one who ruins your life. Does this ring a bell? 'Hello good people. And Sam.' You're treating me like I'm not even your friend. Really? Do you think that I don't care about you? Well news flash, nerd brain, I do! And I was stupid enough to think that what we had before meant something. But apparently to you, it doesn't. You didn't even offer me a pear!"

I grabbed both his collars and brought his face an inch away from mine.

"Listen, you never ever _ever _not give Sam Puckett food, you hear me?"

His eyes widened and nodded obediently.

"Good." I let him go and started to leave. "Well goodbye."

As I turned around and headed to the bus stop, a nubby hand caught my wrist.

"Wait, you can't just leave Puckett!"

"I can do whatever I want to." I tried to wriggle out of his firm grip but he pulled me right into his embrace.

He hugged me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe. "Stupid Sam, stupid, stupid Sam…"

"Who are you calling stupid, you person squish-er?" I thumped the back of his head. "Let me go!"

"You really think I still have feelings for Carly?" He finally released me but grabbed my hands so I couldn't escape. _Darn._

"Well yeah. You love her." I looked anywhere but him.

"You know what, you're right. I do love her." My heart broke even more and some tears threatened to spill, but I kept my cool. "I love Carly, I love Spencer, I love Gibby, I love my mom."

"Gross." I muttered.

"But I am in love with you, you blonde headed demon." He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"What? But I thought—"

I never got to finish that sentence because a pair of nubby, warm, familiar lips punched mine. Hard.

He kissed me and knocked the air right out of me. He pulled me closer to him and somehow, my hands sneaked their way to his biceps – where they usually go when we kissed. I responded back a few awkward moments later. I almost forgot how much I missed this. When we dated, no matter how much we fight, the make-up make-out session was the best.

I don't know how long we have been doing this but when we tore away from each other, we were breathless as hell. He rested his forehead on mine and looked at me with those warm, brown eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you. I don't know how to be abnormal, but I was trying. Apparently, it wasn't going so well. I thought being abnormal meant being like you trying to put people down. I'm sorry, baby."

_Sigh_. When he called me 'baby', I knew I was done for.

"It's okay, I haven't been the nicest to you anyway."

"But you were trying to be normal… you hate it, right?" I nodded.

"So do I, I'd rather be your nerdy geek than a jerk. And I don't want you to change for me."

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"Hell yes, I'm never gonna let you go." He hugged me again. "Worst mistake, ever."

I pulled away from him and took out my shirt. I stifled my laughter when I saw his eyes popped out and face turned twenty different shades of red. _Nub. _

"Wh.. what are you doing, Sam?"

"Here, keep this." I tossed the red Pear shirt at him and straightened my undershirt. "I know you've always dreamed of wearing this."

He chuckled and gave it back to me. "I've kept a couple of them on the first day. No biggie."

"Please don't tell me you also kept their complimentary pen."

"I had to! They were not on sale and it is one heck of a pen!"

"Nub." He pulled me closer to his side and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"_Your _nub."

"And don't you forget that." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"…"

"You know, you could say it back."

A loud grumble escaped my tummy and I gave him a knowing look.

"Feed me first."

* * *

**Oh, Sam... What do you think? Thank you for reading guys, I really enjoyed writing fanfics, especially about our two precious babies. I felt like I haven't thanked my readers enough lately. So yeah. **


End file.
